


Point in life

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Anxiety, Self-Indulgent, friends being good friends, kinda birthday fic, monologue-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: What is the point in life?Oikawa Tooru often wondered.One day he gets a response, which is as good as it ever gets.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Point in life

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden self-indulgent fic...   
> All the thank you's of mine are directed at my fav Alice, as usual :) 
> 
> Well, have fun reading it, dear Reader! Kudos and comments are appreciated, as usual.

_ What was the point in life, _ he wondered. Once again, he felt lonely. All too lonely. 

It wasn’t anything new per se. No, he was used to feeling lonely. Especially when in big crowds, he felt even lonelier. This was no strange state for him. But, deep inside, it hurt. He got too spoiled during high school, when there was Iwa-chan, Makki and Mattsun for him, available at any time he wished to bug them. Oh, and he did, annoying the hell out of his friends, but they did their best, knowing him well enough at that point, and his ever-returning loneliness ceased. 

Deep down, he knew that this would happen. He wished it didn’t. He wished he didn’t know this would happen. Because it hurt double the amount, knowing that his gut feeling was right, despite how he wanted to believe that it wasn’t. He was just too damn intelligent and good at foreseeing things for his own good.

He always strived for the best. The best for everyone. It was his purpose in his life - to get the best out of others by helping them any means necessary. Although he came off as arrogant and eccentric most of the time, it was mostly just an act or a side effect of his excellent senses. As he almost intuitively knew things about others, seeing how they acted, talked, moved - he accessed the information, and saw deeper, connecting to the deeper level of people. This was why most acquaintances of his freaked out once he started opening up to them. And this was also the reason why he did not open up often. It was just too much of a hassle. Yes, he understood others, but others rarely understood him. 

It was a miracle really that he found someone who understood him most of the time so early in his life, his dear Iwa-chan. And the two others who put up with every little tick of his without question were refreshing too, Makki and Mattsun.

Ever since they graduated, it was harder to maintain their friendship as they all were busy with university duties and studies as well as part-time jobs in some cases, and of course, their respective volleyball teams. 

Oikawa understood, of course he did. It was just hard without his best friends. His social crutches. Oh, he could handle social things just fine, more than fine, but it was so damn tiring, as he hated all the shallow people and their shallow reasons. 

But where did he start this thought track? Ah, right, he was lonely. Well, he couldn’t help what he was feeling. Then, why was this important? _ Come on, Tooru, get yourself together. You can solve others with a few good words, then you can do that to yourself too, _ he tried to motivate himself. Not that it worked as well as expected. 

He hugged his knees to his chest on his sofa, trying to calm down. He knew that he had a tendency to overthink too quickly, too deeply which inevitably led to anxiety. So he tried to stop it before he would get too deep. One long inhale, one long exhale. 

And another. Again.

As he almost regained the reins from his anxiety, a loud knock snapped him out of his mind. He jumped up startled and went to see who it was this late at night.

After opening the door, he needed a few moments to take in the sight before him. His friends, all three of them, boxes in hands. 

“What are you staring at, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi growled, seemingly annoyed at having to stand there with a big heavy box in his hand.

“I just…” he couldn’t even finish starting to vocalise his thoughts, as Iwaizumi’s face softened visibly. Oikawa didn’t know why, but it only made his eyes form tears once again, and now he couldn’t fight and rationalise them back. They flew freely. 

His three friends exchanged a look, and after pushing Tooru gently inside, shutting the door, they put down the boxes, Makki fetched a blanket and they covered their crying friend in it, and guided him to the sofa, where he was sat down, and Iwaizumi sat down next to him, arm around his friend, who leant into the contact, like a touch-starved cat.

He basked in the contact, feeling himself slowly calm down and that loneliness ceasing inside. The big black hole inside him seemed satisfied, as it purred calmly at the treatment. Friends circling him, his best friend’s arm around him, and they talked in warm, quiet tones. 

It felt like  _ home _ .

Soft jokes went back and forth and for once, he just listened, nomming on a piece of cake the others gave him, feeling eternal gratitude for having such good friends. 

_ Maybe this was the point of life, _ he wondered with a smile, already in a half-asleep state. 

**Author's Note:**

> (was this just me basically dealing with the fact that I found out on the long and hard way that I am an INFJ? Totally. Thank you for reading it)


End file.
